readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie is back
Plot the story starts off at Cooper's lab....."hello Ben you missed me"Julie says evilly,"Julie !!!"Ben says,"I wonder where is that mother fuc*er Eunice"Julie says angrily,"Julie this is between me and you don't put Eunice in this"Ben says,"I am afraid I am gonna kill her baby then come back for you"Julie says smiling then she flies through the ceiling destroying it,"Ben this time you should kill her before she kills you and Eunice"Kevin says,"absolutely not there must be something else"Gwen says,"I am afraid this is my only choice....Gwen Kevin take Elena home to have some rest I am going after Julie before she get Eunice"Ben says,"ben let me go with you"Elena says,"no Elena this is my problem I am gonna handle it myself"Ben says while slamming the Ultimatrix,Ben turns to Jetray ,then he takes off when Elena looks up at him"Ben!!"Elena says sadly(the theme song starts)on Primus where Azmuth is seen standong by Eunice looking to the sky which seems cloudy"oh this is not good"Azmuth says,meanwhile in the space where Jet ray is seen flying after Julie"Julie stop and face me"Jet ray says,when Julie looks to him"why are you hasty your end is coming"Julie says,"I don't think so girl"Jet ray says while speeding up crashing to Julie which causes them to fall in Galvan with punching each other,Eunice notices them falling as a meteor"is that a meteor yaay first time to see one"Eunice says cheefully,"I guess it's not"Azmuth says when he notices that Jet ray and Julie falling straight to them when Eunice pushes Azmuth "get down"she says when Jet ray and Julie crashes to the ground when Julie gets up turning her hands into a blaster aiming to Eunice and shooting"Julie?!"Eunice says when Jet ray turns to Fasttrack and runs fast picking up Eunice and gets away,"Ben what are you doing here?!"Eunice says,"saving your butt honey"Fasttrack says while dodging Julie's shot,"Ben Tennyson who is that stupid creature"Azmuth says madly,"sorry Azmuth this is my ex"Fasttrack says,when Julie screams"your ex?! well you are gonna be ex too"Julie says while shooting them with shards when Fasttrack picks Eunice and Azmuth up and runs fast in the lab of Azmuth hides behind a wall"it's more safe here just stay here I am gonna handle Julie"Fasttrack says then turns back to ben,"Ben let me help you"Eunice says,"sorry Eunice I am finishing her alone"Ben says when Eunice kisses him,"would you stop kissing that freak is destroying my lab"Azmth says angrily,"oh sorry"ben says when Julie shoots a wall searching for ben and eunice"oh Benji" Julie says,when ben gets out"hey Julie let's end this now you and me don't put eunice in this"ben says,"oh I see you don't wanna her die before you then as I loved you once I am gonna make your wish and kill you first"Julie says while getting out two more arms of her body like Fourarms she smacks the ground saying"let the party begin",Ben slams the Ultimatrix he turns to Benwolf ,he howls"oh that's my dog boy"eunice says,when Benwolf and Julie start fighting,"ugh these fools are gonna destroy my lab I should find a way to stop her before they destroy it"Azmuth says,"what should we do?!"Eunice says,"follow me Eunitrix"Azmuth says,meanwhile on Earth elena is seen standing in los soledad looking to the stars"I hope ben is fine"Elena says,when Cooper gets out of his lab"you like stars"cooper says,"yeah I am just worried about ben"Elena says,"oh don't worry ben is gonna be fine"Cooper says,"I hope so....."Elena says,"I am cooper"cooper says,"I am Elena nice to meet you"Elena says,"oh I know you who you are....I don't mean that you don't have to...."cooper says when Elena laughs,"what?!"cooper says,"you seem funny"Elena says,"oh thanks....you know this is the first time to see a girl naked"Cooper says,"oh that part was awkward"Elena says shyly,"no that was gorgious....I mean you are beautiful"Cooper says when Elena smiles shyly,when Gwen and Kevin walk out they see Cooper and Elena sharing a kiss"oh...this is....wow"Kevin says,"this is so romantic...what about"Gwen says,"oh don't think about it I forgot my mouth's fragrant"Kevin says,when Gwen looks upset,back to galvan Ben is seen as Fourarms throwing Julie at the master computer"oh not that idiot"Azmuth says while he is seen working on something"what are you doing Azmuth?!"Eunice asks,"Rate of genetic"azmuth says,"what?!"Eunice says,"I am gonna make her rest in peace"azmuth says,"you are gonna kill her?!"Azmuth says,"of course not you idiot I see that spending alot of time with humans made you low creature just like them"Azmuth says,"I can hear you!"Foruarms says while he is seen lying on the ground struggling Julie,"die die die"julie says with hatred,"Azmuth what ever you do just hurry up she is gonna kill ben"Eunice says,"not in my lab"Azmuth says while aiming the genetic blaster to Julie and shoots her,Julie falls on the ground moaning with a green ray glowing from her"what have you done?!"Julie says,"just stopped you from destroying my lab"Azmuth says,when Fourarms turns back to ben"oh finally"ben says sighing,when julie screams"nooooooooooo"then she faints,Eunice runs to ben and hugs him"Ben baby"Eunice says,"oh thanks baby"ben says,"would you stop doing that before me"Azmuth says,"some body is a jealous"ben says,"jsut get outta here"azmuth saus,"what about julie?!"ben says,"I am gonna cure her this shot was only to make her able to control her powers and faints too"Azmuth says,"well I guess we are leaving"ben says,"that's better cause I have a lot of things to do"Azmuth says,when ben turns to Bigchill , he lifts Eunice and flies away,when Azmuth takes a picture out of his little pucket he looks to it saying"zennith I missed you",later on earth.........ben and the gang are at Burger shack"so you are lovers now huh?!"Ben says,"yeah cooper is very cool and I liked him"Elena says,Cooper smiles...when Kevin whispers Gwen"finally we got rid of that obsessed of ben,"behave kevin"Gwen says,"well me and Eunice too...I missed her so much"Ben says,"where is she now?"Gwen asks,"oh she said something about shopping"ben says,when suddenly a space ship falls from the sky and a Techadon gets out of it "well I think it's hero time"Ben says while slamming the watch...................The End Major Events *Julie gets back. *Cooper and Elena become boyfriend and girlfriend. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Elena *Cooper *Eunice *Azmuth *Zennith ( a pic) 'Villains:' *Julie *techadon 'Aliens Used:' *Jetray *Fasttrack *Benwolf *Fourarms *Bigchill Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Out Break